


Jack Frost

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost (played by Elle Fanning) and other fairytale characters are transported to the real world town of Storybrooke, Maine by a powerful curse.One-shot.





	Jack Frost

**Cast**

Elle Fanning as Jacqueline 'Jack' Frost/Jacqueline 'Jack' Blanchard

Max Charles as Matthew Frost

Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan

Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard

Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/the Evil Queen/the Good Queen

Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby Lucas

Beverley Elliott as Granny

David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale

Jared Gilmore as young Henry Mills

Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan

Tom Holland as Alexander 'Alex' Van Helsing

Colin O'Donoghue as Killian Jones/Captain Hook

Andrew J. West as adult Henry Mills

* * *

**Author's note**

**I borrowed some plot elements from the movie Rise of the Guardians, but Jack is not completely based on the character from that movie. I threw in some of my own ideas as well. She has a brother instead of a sister, she can't fly, she doesn't have a wooden staff, she is brought back to life by the Greek Gods rather than the Man in the Moon, and she does not require belief in order to be seen. Everyone can see her.**

**Jack is immortal, she is a Winter Spirit, she is fun-loving, and she has a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with frost on it, but that is where the similarities between her and the character from Rise of the Guardians end. This is not a Once Upon a Time and Rise of the Guardians crossover.**

* * *

Jacqueline Frost and her younger brother, Matthew, were born to Oliver and Elizabeth Frost and lived in a village in the Enchanted Forest. They were ordinary people and lived ordinary lives.

Jacqueline preferred to be called Jack. She hated being called Jacqueline.

When Jack was 15 and Matthew was 10, they found themselves in trouble while they were playing on thin ice.

"It's okay, Matthew," Jack said. "Don't look down. Just look at me."

Jack was a petite girl with fair skin, blue eyes, and white blonde hair that was parted in the middle and fell to her mid-back in loose curls. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with a smocked elastic waistline and a v-neckline with a double layered ruffle trim and a brown floor-length skirt.

Jack was a kind, caring, friendly, and compassionate individual. She would be willing to make sacrifices for those she cared about. She had a soft spot for children and liked to have snowball fights with them. She always won snowball fights. No one ever beat her. She was gentle and generous, but she also had a mischievous side. She was a trickster, but her tricks were harmless and didn't hurt anyone. She enjoyed telling jokes and making people laugh. She was fun-loving and sometimes acted like a child trapped in the body of a teenager.

Jack slowly reached down and removed the second of two ice skates, leaving her barefoot on the surface of the frozen pond.

Matthew stood in his ice skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanated from where he stood.

"Jack, I'm scared," Matthew whimpered. The ice below him splintered more. He wobbled as it started to separate.

Matthew had fair skin, short and straight brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white linen shirt with long sleeves tucked into the waistband of brown pants.

Matthew looked like Oliver. Jack looked like Elizabeth.

"I know, I know. But you're going to be all right. You're not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead," Jack said.

"No, we're not!" Matthew shouted.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked.

Matthew was fighting back tears. "Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Not this time, I promise. You're going to be...You're going to be fine," Jack said. "You have to trust me."

There was a brief pause, then Matthew smiled through his fear.

"You want to play a game?" Jack asked casually, playfully. "We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!"

Matthew looked more reassured.

"It's as easy as...One...Whoaaaa..." Jack showed Matthew the first leap, making silly faces for him, almost losing her balance but managing to catch herself. He laughed.

"Two..." Jack jumped.

"Three!" Jack turned toward Matthew with her arms spread out.

"All right..." Jack reached down to pick up a long stick lying on the ice. She extended it towards Matthew. "Now it's your turn."

Matthew looked down. He was trying to gather his courage.

Jack started counting to three, never breaking her gaze with Matthew. "One..."

Matthew hopped, wobbling, but catching his balance.

"That's it, that's it!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack continued counting. "Two..."

Matthew was almost there; the stick Jack was holding just beyond his reach.

Jack finished counting. "Three."

Matthew grabbed hold of the stick, and Jack slung him with all her might to safety. The movement propelled him off the ice and onto the grassy hill. She looked up to see that Matthew was safe, smiled, and then she plunged into the dark, cold water.

"Jack!" Matthew yelled.

Jack had saved her brother at the cost of her own life. The Greek Gods, seeing her selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, revived her and transformed her into a Winter Spirit. When she rose up from the frozen pond, she discovered that she was immortal and had stopped aging, had the power to control snow, ice, and frost, and that everyone she had ever known was dead. Grief-stricken by the loss of her parents and brother, she left the village she once called home. She became a nomad and wondered around the Enchanted Forest, never staying in one place for very long.

Because Jack was a Winter Spirit, she was technically both alive and dead. Her organs worked like any regular human's, except her reproductive organs and the section of her brain that was in charge of controlling her body temperature. Her reproductive organs shut down after she transformed into a Winter Spirit, and therefore, she was incapable of having children. She was not affected by changes in temperature. She did not sweat, nor did she shiver. She could be outside when it was extremely hot without suffering from heat exhaustion and could be outside in the freezing cold without getting frostbite. The weather outside had no affect on her whatsoever.

When Jack first encountered Rumpelstiltskin, she became wary of him and refused to make any deals with him. She had heard that making deals with the Dark One came with a price, and she wasn't willing to pay it.

Jack became good friends with Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, and Red Riding Hood's grandmother, Widow Lucas, who insisted that Jack call her Granny.

Jack always played tricks on the Evil Queen, which annoyed her greatly. Regina's knights attempted to capture Jack on numerous occasions, but Jack always managed to outsmart them and evade capture.

* * *

Jack had been captured by one of Regina's knights.

"I finally caught you." He gloated.

"Don't be so sure," Jack said.

Jack was wearing a dark long-sleeved blouse with a smocked elastic waistline and a v-neckline with a double layered ruffle trim and brown pants tucked into brown knee-length boots.

Jack took a deep breath and then exhaled. Ice came out of her mouth, breaking the ropes that were binding her hands in half. Once she was free from the ropes, she shot ice out of her hands and froze the guard's feet to the ground. The ice wouldn't hold him for very long, but it would give her enough time to run away from him.

* * *

Prince Charming was riding through the forest on a horse. He came upon a glass coffin. Snow White was surrounded by the seven dwarves.

Charming jumped down from his horse and approached the group.

"You're too late," Doc said sadly.

Charming looked at the glass coffin that resided beside Doc. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his mouth went dry as he rushed forward with a look of disbelief on his face. "No." His eyes were wide with fear as he stared down at his true love. "No!" He yelled as he looked at her expressionless face. His eyes filled up with tears.

"Open it." Charming demanded.

The dwarves looked at the prince with something akin to pity in their eyes and didn't move.

"I'm sorry, she's gone," Grumpy said with a solemn look on his face.

"At least let me say goodbye," Charming said, looking at the dwarves with sadness in his eyes.

The dwarves removed the coffin lid.

A strong gust of wind came when Charming kissed Snow, blowing all of the dwarves back a few feet as they stared at each other in wonder.

Snow's eyes snapped open, and a loud gasp escaped her as she shot up from her slumber.

"You...You found me." Snow looked up at Charming with a loving smile. Her chest heaved as she drew air in.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Charming asked, giving Snow a crooked grin as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause," Snow said, sitting up and cupping Charming's cheek.

"Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you," Charming said.

"Do you promise?" Snow asked.

"I do," Charming said.

* * *

It was Snow and Charming's wedding day.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The bishop asked.

"I do," Snow said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the bishop said.

Jack was sitting in the front row. She was wearing white high-heeled shoes and a dark blue dress with a fitted bodice, a floor-length skirt, a thin train that had the design of snowflakes, and long sleeves.

The audience cheered as the newlyweds kissed.

Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed through the stain glass windows. The doors at the far end of the ballroom flew open. The cheering stopped.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina carried herself with casual menace as she walked into the ballroom. Three of Charming's guards rushed toward her. She waved her hands at them, throwing them up in the air and right through the stained glass windows.

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc shouted.

Snow drew Charming's sword and pointed it at Regina. "She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

Before Snow could take another step toward Regina, Charming blocked her. "No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need. She's powerless now."

Charming took his sword out of Snow's hand and turned to face Regina, who was smiling malevolently.

"I will not let you ruin this wedding. You're wasting your time. You've already lost." Charming said.

"I'm not here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." Regina spoke in a deceptively sweet tone.

"We want nothing from you." Snow said.

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. Enjoy it. Because tomorrow is the beginning of the end." Regina said.

More guards rushed toward Regina. She held her ground as they surrounded her, swords drawn.

"For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine." Regina looked directly at Snow and Charming. "I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."

Regina started to walk away.

"Hey!" Charming shouted, grabbing his sword back from Snow and throwing it at Regina. Just when the sword was about to hit her, a puff of smoke enveloped her and she disappeared. The sword slammed into the floor, lodging itself in the wood.

* * *

Jack was visiting Red and Granny's cottage in the woods. While she was there, she figured out that they were werewolves.

Due to her age, Granny's werewolf curse had faded and she no longer had to shapeshift during the full moon. However, she retained some wolf-like characteristics, such as a keen sense of smell.

"What is it, Red?" Jack asked, glancing at her friend, who was looking around anxiously.

Jack was wearing a dark blue tailcoat with ice crystals covering the ends of the sleeves, a white linen shirt with long sleeves underneath the coat, and brown pants tucked into brown knee-length boots.

"Something's not right." Red frowned. "The air feels wrong, and it's too quiet."

Granny sniffed the air. "I can smell magic."

Jack, Red, and Granny turned around and saw a cloud of purple smoke coming towards them. It was approaching extremely quickly, too quick to outrun.

"What the hell is that?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know," Granny said. Jack and Red could hear the fear in her voice.

The cloud washed over Jack, Red, and Granny.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**2011**

It turned out that the cloud of purple smoke was a powerful curse cast by the Evil Queen. Regina's curse had erased everyone's memories, and they were living false lives.

Snow White was known as Mary Margaret Blanchard, a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary School.

Jack Frost was known as Jacqueline Blanchard, the adoptive daughter of Mary Margaret Blanchard.

This was the story Mary Margaret and Jack were led to believe: Jack was left on the side of the road but didn't get to stay in a foster care home. For years, no one ever found her. Mary Margaret found her sleeping in the woods when she was 14. Mary Margaret took guardianship of Jack, and they had been with each other ever since. The story was untrue, but they didn't know that.

Jack believed that she was an ordinary 15 year old girl and not an immortal being who looked 15 but was actually over 200 years old.

Jack attended Storybrooke Secondary School and was in the tenth grade.

Jack had been stripped of her powers.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Mary Margaret was in her kitchen making breakfast.

Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled at Mary Margaret. "Good morning."

Jack was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

Mary Margaret smiled back at her. "Good morning, Jack."

Mary Margaret put the plates of bacon and scrambled eggs on the table, then she poured two glasses of milk for herself and Jack.

Mary Margaret and Jack sat down at the table and started eating breakfast.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Mary Margaret asked.

Tonight, Jack was going on a date for the first time ever. A guy in her science class had asked her to go see a movie with him, and she had said yes.

Mary Margaret also had a date tonight. She was going to have dinner with Dr. Whale at Granny's Bed & Breakfast.

"A little bit," Jack said.

Mary Margaret and Jack finished eating breakfast and put their dishes away.

* * *

Mary Margaret was on her date with Dr. Whale.

"So, tell me more about this volunteer outreach program the hospital is doing," Mary Margaret said.

Dr. Whale wasn't paying any attention to Mary Margaret. His focus was on the scantily clad waitress, Ruby Lucas, who was clearing a table behind them.

Mary Margaret noticed that Dr. Whale wasn't paying any attention to her. She turned her head to see him looking at Ruby's butt.

Ruby finished clearing the table and carried a tray as she passed Dr. Whale and Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret caught Ruby's attention. "Ruby?"

Ruby stopped and turned back while holding the tray in the air with one hand.

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked.

"Check, please," Mary Margaret said sadly.

* * *

After her date, Jack stormed into Mary Margaret's apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm guessing your date didn't go well," Mary Margaret said.

"No, it certainly didn't. I showed up at the movie theater and saw him kissing another girl! The only reason he asked me to go on a date with him was to make her jealous!" Jack shouted.

"My date didn't go well either. Dr. Whale was ogling Ruby the whole time and wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying," Mary Margaret said.

"Bastard," Jack muttered.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Jack woke up in her room in Mary Margaret's apartment, gasping.

Light blue paint covered the walls, a darker blue stripe running around the perimeter of the room. The bed was made of a simple wrought iron with a white comforter. A whitewash armoire stood to the left of the window, a similarly-styled desk to the right.

Jack slowly sat up in her bed, looking around her room. She'd just had another strange dream about having ice powers.

Mary Margaret had left earlier that morning to go to a staff meeting, so she hadn't heard Jack gasp.

Jack got out of bed and slipped on a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and black Converse high-top sneakers with white laces. She brushed her hair, did her makeup, and walked into the kitchen.

Jack ate a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast, grabbed her black messenger bag from behind the door and slung the strap over her shoulder, and walked to school.

Storybrooke Secondary School was within walking distance from Mary Margaret's apartment.

After school, Jack walked into Granny's Bed & Breakfast. She waved at Granny and Ruby, who were behind the counter, and found a booth to sit in.

"Hi, Jack!" Ruby smiled, walking up to Jack. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate with cinnamon, please," Jack said.

"Coming right up," Ruby said, writing the order down on her notepad and then walking into the kitchen.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Ruby said, setting a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of Jack.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby walked over to the counter to serve some other customers.

Henry Mills, the adoptive son of Regina Mills, sat opposite Jack.

"Jack, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." Henry stood up, and

Jack cautiously followed his lead. Having never spoken to him much before, this was an unexpected turn of events to say the least.

Jack followed Henry out of the diner and to the park. He led her to a bench with a blonde woman sitting on it. Jack recognized her as the woman who had come into town a few days ago.

"Jack, this is my real mom, Emma Swan." Henry smiled, sitting down on the bench beside Emma. "Mom, this is Jacqueline Blanchard. She prefers to be called Jack. She's going to help you believe."

"Believe what?" Jack frowned, then she looked at Emma. "It's nice to meet you, but I have no idea what I'm doing here. The kid said to follow him, and for some reason, I did."

Emma laughed. "How do you think I ended up here? I live in Boston."

Henry took a book out of his bag and opened it. "Okay, Jack, here's your story. You're not really Jack Blanchard. You're Jack Frost, an immortal being with ice powers."

Jack's eyes widened, and she was too shocked to speak, because what Henry was saying brought back the memories of what had happened in her dreams.

Henry looked up at Jack once he finished reading her story from the book, right up until the moment the purple cloud washed over her, Red, and Granny. "You know I'm telling the truth, don't you? You've been having dreams about this."

Jack nodded, speechless.

"I…I have to go." Jack ran home before either Henry or Emma could stop her.

* * *

A few days passed, during which Jack kept to herself as much as possible, then Emma showed up at Granny's Bed & Breakfast while she was eating lunch.

"Henry's in a coma." Emma told Jack.

Emma and Jack ran out of the door and headed to the hospital.

Jack had grown close to Henry and considered him a friend.

Regina was standing next to Henry's bed.

Dr. Whale read Henry's chart and let out a sad sigh. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

The heart monitor indicated that Henry's heart had stopped beating.

Crying, Emma leaned down, whispered a quiet 'goodbye', and kissed Henry's forehead.

A circle of distorted light spread from Henry, getting bigger. As it passed through Jack, she regained all her memories from the Enchanted Forest. Before she could blink, the light was gone, spreading through the town to return everyone's memories.

Emma had done it. She had broken the curse.

* * *

**2012**

After the curse broke, Jack dropped out of high school and got her G.E.D. Since she was no longer cursed, she had no reason to stay in school. She had always hated going to school while she was cursed.

Jack got her powers back.

Mary Margaret legally adopted Jack, but Jack decided to keep the last name Frost rather than changing her last name to Blanchard. Mary Margaret respected her decision.

Even though Jack and Mary Margaret were pretty close in age, Mary Margaret still considered herself to be Jack's parent. However, she didn't treat Jack like a child. She treated Jack like an adult and let her make her own decisions.

David moved in with Mary Margaret and Jack and became Jack's adoptive father.

* * *

On November 10, Mary Margaret handed Jack a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "Happy birthday."

Jack opened the box. Inside was a dark blue hooded sweatshirt.

Jack smiled at Mary Margaret. "Thank you."

The second Jack touched the sweatshirt and took it out of the box, frost collected around the ring of the collar.

Jack slipped the sweatshirt over her head. It was very comfortable. She was definitely going to wear it a lot.

"You're welcome," Mary Margaret said.

David handed Jack a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. "Happy birthday."

Jack opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake.

Jack smiled at David. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," David said.

* * *

Jack and Henry were playing in the snow on a chilly December afternoon.

Jack was wearing her dark blue hooded sweatshirt with frost collecting around the ring of the collar, dark blue denim jeans, and brown ankle-length boots.

Henry had a sneaky grin on his face.

"Gotcha!" Henry shouted, hitting Jack in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, it is SO on!" Jack shouted. She reached down and grabbed a handful of snow from off the ground. With her palm open, she used her magic to form the perfect snowball. She then puckered her lips and blew onto it with her icy breath, turning it a light shade of blue. It went flying through the air and hit Henry in the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.

Henry burst out laughing, then a snowball fight began.

"You are so getting it, Frostbite!" Henry yelled, tossing snowballs at Jack.

In the end, Jack emerged victorious.

"You should've known better than to start a snowball fight with a Winter Spirit," Jack said.

* * *

During the missing year, Jack met her true love, Alexander Van Helsing, the only child of Abraham Van Helsing, the most legendary vampire hunter in the Enchanted Forest. He hadn't been affected by Regina's curse. Instead of being sent to Storybrooke, he remained in the Enchanted Forest. Like her, he appeared to be 15 years old but was actually over 200 years old. He was a vampire. He was immortal, could not age, and was sterile and could not have biological children. On his 15th birthday, the infamous vampire Count Vladimir Dracula came after his family with the intent of getting revenge on Abraham for killing his beloved fiancée, Mina Murray, who was a vampire. Dracula forced Abraham to watch him drain his wife dry and turned his son into the thing he hated most — a vampire. Abraham killed Dracula by stabbing him in the heart with a wooden stake and then tried to kill Alexander, but Alexander survived and ended up draining his father dry because he was a newly turned vampire and didn't know how to control his bloodlust. After the death of his parents, he obtained a blue and silver daylight ring, a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone that was enchanted and allowed vampires to walk in the sun without bursting into flames, and searched for other vampires who could help him learn to control his newfound thirst for human blood and his newfound supernatural abilities — super strength, super speed, the ability to instantly heal from any injury, enhanced senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch, and the ability to read and control a human's mind.

Jack nicknamed Alexander Alex and took him to Storybrooke with her. She moved out of David and Mary Margaret's apartment, and she and Alex got their own apartment. She and Alex got married, but she decided to keep the last name Frost rather than changing it to Van Helsing. He respected her decision.

* * *

**May 18, 2018**

Regina decided to bring all of the realms to Storybrooke so that everyone could be together. Mary Margaret and David brought it upon themselves to give Regina a coronation and make her the queen of the United Realms.

When Regina commented on the absence of Emma, Killian, Jack, and Alex, Mary Margaret said, "The babies were probably fussy."

Jack ran into the room carrying her and Alex's adoptive son, Elijah Van Helsing, a baby boy with fair skin, tufts of short brown hair, and green eyes. He was wrapped in a dark blue blanket with frost patterns on it. Shortly after she and Alex adopted Elijah, she had gotten Emma to use her magic to transform her dark blue hooded sweatshirt into a baby blanket.

Jack was wearing an unzipped dark blue leather jacket over a white floor-length dress with spaghetti straps and sequins on the bodice, silver high-heeled sandals, and the silver snowflake necklace David had given her. She wore her wedding ring on her right hand.

Alex was right behind Jack. He was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black necktie. His wedding ring was on his right hand, and his daylight ring was on his left hand. He was carrying a baby bag.

Emma and Killian were right behind Alex. Emma was wearing her red leather jacket over her dress and carrying a baby bag. Killian was carrying their daughter, Hope Swan-Jones.

"Sorry we're late," Alex said. He had a noticeable British accent.

Alex was pretty cute. He had fair skin, brown eyes, and short, expertly coiffed straight brown hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular.

Emma went to join adult Henry and told him to lend his stepfather a hand, to which Killian teased that it was a tired joke in their household. Even after all this time, the couple was still flirty with each other.

Throughout Regina's crowning as the Good Queen, Emma and Killian held their child with love in their eyes, and Jack and Alex did the same.

THE END


End file.
